When a program is operated on hardware having a predetermined architecture such as an information processing device, a built-in device, etc., the tuning of the program is sometimes made to deliver high performance on the hardware. In addition, diverse systems for assisting the tuning of a program have been proposed in recent years.
Patent Document 1 discloses a programming tuning assisting system for teaching a tuning method that best suits the intention of a user by calculating a correct answer rate, a coverage rate and a hit rate, which represent the degree of understanding, with the use of a knowledge base before and after operations for causing a system to learn the intention of a user, and by displaying such rates on a screen as graphs.
However, to tune a program for its highest possible performance on hardware, means for analyzing whether or not the performance of the program is improved by the tuning is required.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. HEI06-250838